


Estereotipos

by Sairramahi



Category: South Park
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairramahi/pseuds/Sairramahi
Summary: Quizás las amantes del Yaoi tenían bastantes ideas sobre una relación homosexual que, creían, eran ciertas e irrefutables. A pesar de que Craig y Tweek han sido la pareja Yaoi mas aclamada en South Park, ellos siempre han tenido en cuenta que todo es una farsa aun cuando llevan más de cinco años en ello, en ocasiones, casi creyéndoselo... Pero, podían burlarse de todos esos estereotipos sin caer en ellos ¿cierto?
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Estereotipos

El frio había incrementado bastante en los últimos días, la ciudad entera estaba sufriendo estos cambios, en las calles apenas y se veía a gente transitando. Nadie quería salir así por lo que, después de soportar la escuela con todo y su frio y estúpido ambiente hormonal, lo ideal era pasarla acurrucado en el sillón con una enorme manta y chocolate caliente.

En este caso, café para Tweek.

Tweek se hallaba sentado en el sillón de la sala de los Tucker, una frazada le cubría por completo, de vez en cuando la subía con molestia pues esta se deslizaba por su hombro destapándole todo el brazo derecho y haciendo que Craig le mandara miradas de advertencia, y es que a pesar de haberle dicho al pelinegro que no tenia tanto frio, este había insistido en taparlo alegando que no quería tener que atenderlo enfermo sonándole los mocos como la semana pasada. Y si era sincero, el tampoco quería enfermar como aquella vez ¡Por poco y muere por esa gripa!

Tricia se removió un poco a su lado por el constante movimiento que hacia al temblar, sabía que la pequeña se había acostumbrado a sus temblores y tics luego de pasar tanto tiempo en su casa pero, en ese momento dudaba que la pequeña no se enojara si la hacía perder contra su hermano en aquel videojuego. Los hermanos Tucker se hallaban a su lado, los tres sentados en el largo sofá y tapados con la misma enorme manta que la madre de Craig les había llevado hace un rato, debido a esto es que cualquier movimiento que hiciera hacia que los tres lo sintieran gracias que la manta era levemente jalada hacia él.

Trato de concentrarse en la taza de humeante café negro que tenía entre sus manos, intentando controlar sus espasmos para no echárselo encima, o peor aún, quemar a la no tan pequeña hermana de Craig. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro Tricia se levanto de su lugar, levantándole el dedo medio a su hermano y recibiendo el mismo gesto de vuelta acompañado de una mirada burlona del chico. Tweek volteo a ver la pantalla, dándose cuenta de la paliza que Craig le había dado a la chica en aquella partida y entendiendo el comportamiento de ambos. Soltó una risita por ello, atrayendo la atención de Craig, que no dudo en acercarse para acurrucarse mejor entre la manta. Hacía bastante frio.

― ¿Quieres seguir jugando? –pregunto el del chullo con ambos controles en la mano. Tweek alterno su mirada hacia él y su taza, como siempre hacia cuando quería decirle que su café era primero, casi como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para ello. Al ver como el otro no dijo nada, ambas manos se aferraron a su café para finalmente dar un gran sorbo. Craig espero, paciente.

―Uhm, no. –dijo, limpiando su boca con el dorso. ―Vamos a tu cuarto...

Craig asintió, dejando los mandos y apagando la consola mientras el rubio se enrollaba en la manta con cuidado de no tirar su café. ¡Por Dios que ese café era sagrado!

Ambos subieron las escaleras, el pelinegro cuidando que Tweek no fuera a pisar la manta y fuera a caer, podría matarse desde esa altura.

Por Dios que se estaba volviendo igual de paranoico que el.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, Craig cerró con seguro la puerta a sabiendas de que Tricia siempre interrumpía cuando estaba Tweek ahí, solo queriendo estar de metiche para molestarlo. Tweek por su lado, se acomodaba en la cama de Tucker, haciendo una especie de fortaleza con las almohadas y cobijas, dejando ver tan solo sus ojos por una pequeña abertura.

Craig rio al verlo así. Si bien era verdad que le había dicho que se abrigara y se tapara con la manta, Tweek tenía la manía de tomar todas sus advertencias muy en serio, muy literal. Por eso verlo ahí, tapado por completo cuando el bien sabía que no tenía ni una pizca de frio le dio gracia.

Se sintió como una niñera, una a la que si respetaban su autoridad.

―Tweek, puedes destaparte si quieres. –dijo con voz monótona, dejando entre ver un deje de gracia. El rubio solo se removió entre el montón de cobijas, dejando solo su rostro de fuera para poder hablar bien y que no pareciera Kenny intentando decir algo tras su parka.

―¡No, Craig! Podría... ¡Podría enfermar otra vez y... y morir! ¡Ack! –tan pronto acabo de decir eso, volvió a taparse por completo. Craig negó, sería imposible sacarlo de ahí ahora.

A pesar de que tuvieran casi quince, ambos seguían manteniendo la misma actitud de cuando tenían diez años, contrario a muchos de sus compañeros, como Stan que parecía juntarse más con los góticos que con el gordo y los otros. Tweek era igual de paranoico, seguía temiendo a los gnomos y era adicto al café. Menos que antes, después de prohibirle tomar del de sus padres, claro. Y él, seguía igual de monótono y aburrido, seguía llevándole la contraria a todos y sacando el dedo medio de vez en cuando -siempre- excepto a Tweek.

Con él era distinto.

Se acerco a la jaula de Stripe, sacándolo con cuidado y acunándolo entre sus manos para llevarlo con él a su cama. El pobre conejillo de indias temblaba casi igual a Tweek cuando no tenía su café en las mañanas. Sabía que tendría que cuidarlo bien si no quería tener que comprar un noveno Stripe por lo que, luego de arrojar sus zapatos al suelo, se subió a su cama haciéndose un lugar entre el montón de cobijas donde estaba Tweek.

― ¿Sigue vivo? –escucho como el chico preguntaba, asomando de nuevo sus ojos.

 _«Y luego el insensible soy yo...»_ Pensó Craig.

―Si, Tweek. Sigue vivo.

― ¡Ack! Qué bien. –y volvió a esconderse entre las mantas. Craig rio un poco por ello y, sin importarle las quejas del rubio, alzo las mantas metiéndose entre ellas cuidando de no aplastar a su pequeño Stripe y acurrucándose lo más cerca del otro chico. ― ¿Qué... Qué haces? –interrogo Tweek al sentir como los pies helados de Craig se enredaban con los suyos mientras lo veía quitarse el chullo y meter ahí a la pequeña bola peluda de su mascota.

―Me caliento. –dijo con su voz monótona de siempre mientras atrapaba uno de los pies del rubio entre los suyos. Tweek siempre tenía una temperatura alta, sin llegar a exagerar, es por ello que cuando hacía bastante frio no dudaba en acurrucarse con él.

Escucho una risa a su lado, volteando a ver a su _novio_ quien, con los ojos cerrados y las manos tapando su boca, intentaba disimular la carcajada que quiso dejar salir. Era verdad, Tweek siempre tomaba sus palabras con doble sentido y luego se burlaba de él.

Ese chico era cruel cuando quería.

Estuvieron de ese modo todo lo que restaba de la tarde, entre pláticas sobre la nueva consola de videojuegos que seguro al día siguiente el culón de Cartman diría que ya tenía, sobre la tarea de Física que no hicieron y seguro le copiarían a Token, pero sobre todo, de lo mucho que le habían crecido las tetas a Bebe.

Porque, si bien era verdad que llevaban años siendo _novios_ , ambos sabían que eso no era verdad. Nunca se habían visto de una manera diferente a lo que eran, mejores amigos; nunca se habían dado un beso, mucho menos habían tenido intimidad. Se tomaban de las manos en público, se decían apodos cariñosos como una pareja normal, pero todo era para aparentar.

Diferente a lo que los demás pensaban, cuando se hallan en la habitación de alguno de los dos ellos simplemente están charlando, jugando con Stripe o haciendo partidas de videojuegos.

Todo juntos, pero solo eran un par de mejores amigos.

Unos que fingían ser novios.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Bueno, esta historia la tenia escrita desde hace un buen tiempo y apenas salió a la luz. Quiero aclarar que Tweek y Craig tienen dieciséis años y desde que paso lo de las asiáticas ellos han seguido adelante con su supuesto noviazgo. Solo su grupo de amigos saben la verdad; o sea, Token, Jimmy y Clyde.


End file.
